Under The Umbrella
by Ebby Kim
Summary: Payung yang sengaja Jaejoong biarkan terbuka yang ia letakkan di dekat bangku di sebelahnya bergerak-gerak sedikit karena tertiup angin. Payung yang mempertemukan mereka di kala hari hujan. [YunJae/Oneshoot] RnR?


**Ebby's Stories Line :**

– **Under The Umbrella –**

Rintik-rintik air hujan mulai berjatuhan dari langit menyebabkan suatu kegiatan yang sedang berlangsung di suatu taman Seoul buru-buru dihentikan. Para kru segera membawa barang-barang elektronik yang dapat rusak bila terkena air ke suatu tenda yang telah disediakan. Tak hanya kru, artis yang tengah melakukan akting pun langsung bergegas mencari tempat berteduh. Ya, kegiatan yang sedang berlangsung tersebut adalah pengambilan gambar untuk sebuah _video clip_ terbaru dari si artis yang adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal di Seoul. Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, si artis utama malah berlari ke sebuah pohon yang cukup besar di area taman, sebab pohon itulah pertama kali yang ia lihat.

Yunho merapatkan punggungnya ke batang pohon sambil mengusap-usap lengan pakaian yang ia kenakan yang sedikit basah karena air hujan. Pohon di belakangnya cukup besar untuk melindunginya, jadi dia masih aman. Melihat para kru serta yang lainnya berteduh di bawah tenda yang disediakan untuk beristirahat. Kenapa dia lupa kalau ada tenda? Kenapa dia malah berlari ke pohon? Tak ada gunanya mengeluh. Yang terpenting dia tidak terkena air hujan sementara ini. Hujan mulai turun dengan deras, hawa dingin dari hujan pun mulai terasa, merasuk dari celah-celah kain pakaian yang dipakainya. Yunho melipat kedua tangannya, memeluk tubuh sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang ia rasakan.

Menolehkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan–melihat apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa membantunya. Membantu mengurangi rasa dingin atau melindunginya agar dia bisa ke tenda berkumpul dengan yang lain. Bukan sesuatu hal yang ia dapat, malah matanya melihat ke seberang jalan sana. Ada seorang err–ia pastikan _namja_ berdiri di pinggir jalan memegang payung, sepertinya menunggu sampai lampu pejalan kaki menjadi hijau untuk menyebrang. Tanpa dia sadari, penglihatannya terus terfokuskan pada si _namja_ di seberang sana.

Lima menit kemudian lampu untuk pejalan kaki menyala hijau dan lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah. Si _namja_ segera melangkahkan kaki menyebrang jalan ke arah taman tempat Yunho berteduh di bawah pohon. _Namja _berpenampilan _simple_, rambut hitam sebahu, mengenakan _t-shirt_ berwarna biru muda dipadukan _jeans_ hitam dan sepatu _ketts_ berjalan santai sambil memegang payung besar. Ketika telah tiba di tujuan–di jalan setapak yang kini dia pijak, si _namja_ menghentikan langkah. Memperhatikan sepatunya yang basah akibat air hujan. Dia menghentak-hentakkan kaki menyebabkan percikan air keluar dari sepatunya.

Si _namja_ membungkukkan badan lalu melepaskan kedua sepatu dan kaus kaki dari kakinya sehingga ia tak mengenakan alas apapun pada kakinya. Yunho dapat melihat seulas senyum di bibir si _namja_. Aneh, kenapa tersenyum? Biasanya orang akan menggerutu tahu sepatunya basah di hari hujan begini. Sambil menenteng sepatu, si _namja_ melanjutkan langkah menyusuri jalan setapak melewati taman. Kakinya yang tak memakai alas itu pun tampak tak kesulitan berjalan. Dia malah kelihatan senang, memainkan sepatu basah yang ada di tangan.

Belum lepas mata Yunho memandangi punggung si _namja_ yang telah menjauh. Entahlah, dia sendiri tak tahu mengapa dia melihat dan memperhatikannya. Baru pertama kali dia lihat seorang _namja_ yang terlihat senang pada saat hujan.

"Yunho-_ssi_."

Yunho mengalihkan pandangan dan melihat seorang _namja_ di sebelahnya memegang payung yang sangat besar.

"_Jja_." Ajak _namja_ ini bermaksud mengajak Yunho untuk ke tenda, tempat berteduh lebih nyaman. Yunho paham, dia menganggukkan kepala dan mendekati si _namja_ kemudian mereka bersama-sama berjalan di bawah perlindungan payung ke arah tenda besar dimana para kru juga berteduh di sana.

**~xXXx~**

"_Annyeong_~!" Seru Jaejoong begitu dia berdiri di teras sebuah rumah. Menutup payung yang melindungi dirinya dari hujan dan meletakkan di lantai teras bersama dengan sepatunya yang basah. Ketika dia ingin meraih _handle_ berbentuk bulat itu, tiba-tiba saja pintu perlahan terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok _namja_ tampan di belakangnya.

"Jaejoong?" memperhatikan Jaejoong dari ujung kaki hingga wajah. "Kau kehujanan?" terka Yoochun melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang setengah tubuhnya basah juga sepasang sepatu _ketts_ basah di lantai teras dan sebuah payung yang meneteskan air.

"_Ne hyung_." Jawab Jaejoong. "Boleh aku masuk? Dingin.." lanjutnya.

"Ah~ ya.." Yoochun membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mengesampingkan tubuhnya sehingga terdapat celah antara _frame_ dan pintu. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Jaejoong langsung masuk ke dalam rumah melewati Yoochun yang berdiri di sudut. Setelah Jaejoong masuk, Yoochun menutup pintu rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengeratkan balutan handuk besar di tubuhnya untuk menghangatkan badan. Kakinya di masukkan ke dalam sebuah baskom berukuran sedang berisi air hangat dan di kepala terpasang handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambut yang basah. Sedangkan Yoochun duduk bersila kaki di hadapan Jaejoong, memperhatikan _namja_ itu yang sedang menikmati masa relaksasinya.

"Nyaman sekali." gumam Jaejoong dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau ini." gerutu Yoochun. Mendengar ini, Jaejoong membuka mata dan mendelik ke arah sang _hyung_. "_Ppali_, kau 'kan harus menemui Junsu-_gwa_ Jaeyoon _hyung_." Tambahnya.

"_Ne hyung. Arraseo._" Sahut Jaejoong.

Yoochun beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruang tengah dimana Jaejoong berada. _Namja_ ini harus mempersiapkan keperluannya. Hari ini dia akan latihan bersama dengan _group_nya yang akan memulai debut beberapa minggu depan dan soal Jaejoong, _namja_ yang memiliki paras manis itu adalah teman Yoochun sekaligus _hoobae_nya semasa dia sekolah yang terus mengikuti–jadi setiap dia akan pergi latihan, maka Jaejoong akan ikut. Yoochun maupun teman se-_group_-nya sudah biasa dengan kehadiran Jaejoong, mereka tak mempermasalahkannya.

"_Hyung_, nanti aku pinjam _jacket_mu yah.." teriak Jaejoong dari ruang tengah.

"Ye~" balas Yoochun berteriak dari kamarnya.

**~xXXx~**

Jaejoong memainkan payung lipat yang ia pegang sepanjang jalan. Karena sedang musim hujan, jadi kemanapun dia pergi akan membawa payung sebagai persiapan kalau tiba-tiba hujan turun. Sedang asik-asiknya berjalan sambil bermain, tak sengaja Jaejoong melihat suatu pemandangan yang menarik perhatiannya di sekitar taman yang ia lewati. Di taman terdapat banyak orang dengan barang-barang elektronik, pengeras suara dan lainnya. Penasaran, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya memasuki taman. Dia berdiri di pinggiran taman dekat sebuah tenda terpasang.

"Sepertinya ada syuting.." berbicara untuk diri sendiri. Jaejoong memperhatikan seluruh penjuru taman yang masuk ke dalam sorotan kamera. Bibirnya melengkung. Jarang sekali ia bisa melihat proses syuting secara langsung dan dari dekat. Dia pun berjalan mendekati pinggiran taman, berdiri di sana sambil memandangi proses syuting yang tengah berlangsung.

Senyumnya tak memudar sedikit pun, malah makin lebar melihat artis-artis yang terlibat. Para selebritis terkenal. Adegan yang diambil sekarang sepertinya adalah pertengkaran antara pasangan kekasih yang disaksikan oleh seorang sahabat. Lihatlah _acting_ para selebritis itu, benar-benar kelihatan nyata. Jaejoong makin asik memperhatikannya sampai ia lupa akan tujuan keluar rumah.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasakan ada yang jatuh di atas kepala. Sontak ia mendongak melihat apa yang jatuh dari atas. Melihat langit yang tadinya cerah kini berubah mendung dengan awan hitam pekat yang bergerak berkumpul. Dalam hitungan detik, tetesan air hujan berjatuhan dengan cepat. Segera saja Jaejoong membuka payung yang ia bawa kemudian mengembangkannya sehingga ia terlindung dari air hujan yang turun cukup deras. Beruntung dia membawa payung.

Ketika mengarahkan pandangan ke area pengambilan gambar, dia melihat para kru dan artis-artisnya kerepotan menghindari air hujan. Apalagi untuk melindungi barang-barang elektronik yang berserakan di sana. Hah.. karena hujan, semuanya jadi kacau. Acara syuting pasti di batalkan. Jaejoong mendesah kecewa, padahal dia sedang asik-asiknya melihat syuting itu. Saat hendak memutar tubuh bermaksud pergi meninggalkan taman, ia dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya, berlindung di bawah payung yang ia pegang.

Mata hitam bening milik Jaejoong beradu pandangan dengan sorot tajam berlengkung layaknya mata musang. Meski tajam, namun tersirat sesuatu yang entah bagaimana menarik dirinya terus memandang. Jujur, Jaejoong terpesona dengan mata di depannya yang menatap tajam tapi menenangkan. Tak hanya Jaejoong, si pemilik mata musang pun ikut terpesona terhadap _doe eyes_ bulat yang Jaejoong punya. Warna hitam bening itu menjadi suatu daya tarik baginya untuk melihat terus.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam saling memandang tepat di bola mata masing-masing, sampai si pemilik mata mudang tersadar dari ketermenungan. "_Jweisonghamnida_." Ucapnya tak enak pada Jaejoong karena menumpang payung _namja_ ini tanpa permisi.

Jaejoong tersentak. "Eh? Aaa~ _gwenchanayo_." Jawabnya. Keterpesonaan masih berlanjut, sebab kini ia fokus memperhatikan wajah si pemilik mata tajam itu. Kulitnya kecoklatan yang cukup eksotis–eum, sawo matang. Hidung mancung dan bibir berbentuk hati. Benar-benar perpaduan yang sempurna. Tampan, kata itu muncul dalam kepala Jaejoong.

Merasa diperhatikan terlalu berlebihan membuat ia risih juga. "Eum.. apa kau bisa membantuku?" Tanyanya.

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menganggukkan kepala.

"Tolong payungi aku sampai ke tenda di sana." Tangannya memanjang menunjuk sesuatu di belakang Jaejoong. _Namja_ itu memutar kepala dan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh _namja_ di depannya. Ada sebuah tenda besar, banyak yang berteduh di sana–sutradara, kru juga lainnya–beberapa diantaranya melihat Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Jaejoong kembali melihat _namja_ di hadapannya kemudian mengangguk.

Seulas senyuman tercipta di bibir _namja_ ini. Mereka pun berjalan bersama-sama menuju tenda. Si _namja_ terpaksa sedikit menunduk karena payung yang Jaejoong pegang tidak terlalu panjang, terlebih lagi memang tinggi Jaejoong hanya sebatas telinganya. Banyak pasang mata yang memerhatikan si artis ini berjalan bersama seorang pemuda manis yang memegangi payung untuknya. Yah, selain karena pemuda itu sepertinya hanya pemuda biasa saja, juga kenapa si artis tidak langsung berlari ke tenda? Mungkin karena posisi si pemuda yang cukup dekat dengan area pengambilan gambar tadi.

Setelah sampai di tenda, Jaejoong menurunkan payung dan meletakkan di rerumputan. Dia melihat _namja_ yang baru saja ia tolong tengah mengibaskan rambut yang sedikit basah karena tadi sempat terkena air hujan. Gerakan itu membuat Jaejoong kembali terhipnotis, betapa tampannya _namja_ itu. Wajar saja bila menjadi seorang artis dan idola para _yeoja_ se-Seoul–bahkan sampai ke luar negeri. Jaejoong dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang memberinya sebuah handuk. Menatap orang tersebut dengan pandangan heran.

"Kau juga pasti kedinginan. Hujannya sangat deras. Terima kasih telah menolong Yunho kami." Ujarnya kemudian menunjukkan senyum yang teramat manis di wajah pada Jaejoong.

Agak ragu-ragu Jaejoong mengambil handuk itu sambil menganggukkan kepala pelan lalu melilitkan di tubuhnya.

"Apa kau seorang penggemar?" sebuah pertanyaan diberikan kepada Jaejoong oleh seorang _namja_ lain yang berdiri di belakangnya. Jaejoong membalikkan badan dan memperhatikan saksama. Wajahnya cukup familiar, rasanya dia sering melihat. "_Neo ireum muosseumnikka_?" [siapa namamu/formal]

Jaejoong menunduk sebentar. "_Joneun_ Kim Jaejoong _imnida_. Tadi aku tertarik melihat proses syutingnya, yah bisa dikatakan aku seorang penggemar." Jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum yang terlalu sempurna terukir di bibirnya. Sedikit malu karena sekarang dia di kelilingi oleh banyak _namja_ yang tak ia kenali.

Yunho–_namja_ yang ditolong Jaejoong–yang sedang mengeringkan rambut serta beberapa bagian tubuh yang sedikit basah melirik ke arah Jaejoong. Mendengar jawaban _namja_ itu, ia jadi sedikit berpikir. Rasa-rasanya dia pernah melihat, wajahnya tak asing baginya, tapi entahlah dia tak ingat. Dalam sehari dia bisa bertemu beratus-ratus orang karena pekerjaannya, wajar saja dia tidak mengingat. Dia mengambil sebuah kursi plastik kemudian meletakkan di depan Jaejoong.

"Duduklah." Kata Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Yah, melihat proses syuting itu memang menarik." Kata _namja_ yang masih mengajak Jaejoong bicara. "Aku sengaja datang untuk melihat akting Yunho _hyung_." Tambahnya.

"Oh.. _ne_." Sahut Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana menurutmu akting Yunho _hyung_?" tanyanya lagi sambil menarik sebuah kursi plastik lainnya lalu duduk. "Duduklah.." suruhnnya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendudukkan diri di atas kursi yang tadi diberikan Yunho. "Eung~ menurutku aktingnya bagus. Aku suka melihatnya." Jawab Jaejoong jujur.

Yunho yang tengah menenggak air mineral tersenyum dalam hati mendengar jawaban _namja_ yang tadi memberinya tumpangan payung. Baguslah kalau ada memujinya begitu, berarti memang aktingnya bagus. Sementara Jaejoong yang masih berbicara dengan seorang _namja_ yang ia tak ketahui namanya, sekali lagi dibuat terkejut sebab tangan _namja_ itu naik ke atas kepalanya kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau lucu sekali." Katanya.

"_Gomawo_.. err~" Jaejoong berkata sedikit kikuk.

"Panggil aku Changmin." Masih dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "Yang memberikanmu handuk tadi adalah sutradara."

Jaejoong mengamati wajah _namja_ yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pantas saja dia tadi merasa familiar, yah sekarang dia ingat. _Namja_ itu adalah seorang aktor dan penyanyi, merupakan anggota dari _group_ TVXQ. Lalu _namja_ yang ia payungi tadi..? Refleks Jaejoong menggerakkan kepala mencari Yunho dan melihat dia sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang sepertinya sedang membaca _script_. Ya ampun, bodoh sekali dirinya, tak mengenali orang-orang yang sekarang ini berada tak jauh darinya. Orang yang sering ia lihat di televisi maupun DVD yang ia beli.

_Drrrtt_. _Drrtt_. _Drrrttt_. Hampir saja Jaejoong membiarkan benda dalam saku celananya terus bergetar-getar. Buru-buru memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku dan mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Layarnya menampilkan nama seseorang yang ia kenal, segera saja Jaejoong menyentuh simbol untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut kemudian mendekatkan ponsel ke telinga kirinya.

"_Yeoboseo_.." sapa Jaejoong. "Ah? Ye. _Ne_. Baiklah.. ash~ jangan cerewet, aku segera datang. Yap, _annyeong_." Jaejoong menjauhkan ponselnya dengan senyum tergambar di wajahnya. Memasukkan lagi benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu ke dalam saku celana dan bangkit berdiri. "Aku harus pergi, terima kasih karena sudah mengijinkanku duduk disini." Katanya sambil melepaskan handuk yang ia untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

"Kau tidak mau melihat syutingnya lagi?" Tanya Changmin _innocent_.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi aku punya urusan lain. _Mianhaeyo_." Jaejoong membungkukkan badan. Dia mengarahkan pandangan pada Yunho yang ternyata juga melihatnya. Jaejoong membungkuk sedikit. "_Gomawo_.. _geureom_ _kkayo_." Pamitnya.

Mengambil payungnya lalu memegang dan berjalan keluar dari tenda menuju pinggiran taman. Yunho cuma memandangi punggung _namja_ itu berjalan semakin jauh. Ingatannya memutar kembali pada kejadian yang sama–hujan menghalangi proses syutingnya–ia berlari mencari tempat berteduh dan akhirnya berdiri di bawah pohon. Waktu itu ia melihat seorang _namja_ berjalan dari arah seberang jalan, membuka sepatunya kemudian melanjutkan langkah tanpa alas kaki di bawah payung yang tak terlalu besar.

Yunho ingat. _Namja_ yang sama, namanya Kim Jaejoong. Ternyata dia. Pantas dia merasa tak asing. Ternyata memang pernah melihatnya. Yunho menganggukkan kepala pelan kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada lembaran kertas yang ia baca.

"_Namja_ yang lucu." Gumam Changmin yang dapat di dengar Yunho. Entah kenapa, Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya. Yeah, menurutnya juga begitu. Pemuda yang lucu.

**~xXXx~**

"Aku mau ini." Kata Changmin sambil mengambil sebuah mangkuk kecil berisi makanan yang memang biasanya ada di setiap menu makanan, _teokpeoki_. Meletakkan mangkuk kecil tadi dekat dengan mangkuk nasinya.

"Aku mau _kimchi_ saja." Seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang juga aktris bernama Go Ahra memasukkan sumpitnya ke dalam mangkuk berukuran besar berisi _kimchi_ lalu mengambil dan memindahkan sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam mangkuk nasinya.

"_Bulgogi_ lebih enak." Changmin memasukkan daging itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyah.

Saat ini anggota TVXQ, kru, sutrada dan para aktris sedang berkumpul dalam satu ruang di sebuah restaurant tradisional Seoul untuk makan malam bersama setelah menyelesaikan syuting yang cukup menguras tenaga dan waktu. Ditambah cuaca sering tak mendukung. Alahasil syuting _video_ _clip_ itu menghabiskan waktu seminggu. Mereka sengaja memilih restaurant bergaya tradisional supaya duduk lesehan dan mengistirahatkan tubuh. Siapa yang tak kelelahan dan lapar dengan jadwal padat apalagi para artis? Maka dari itu, mereka sepakat makan bersama dan mencari tempat makan yang nyaman.

"Aku lapar sekali.." si sutradara langsung menyambar beberapa makanan yang tersedia di atas meja dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Diantara semua, dialah yang paling merasa lapar karena sehabis syuting mesti melakukan pengeditan gambar bersama editor. Lelah otak dan tubuh.

"_ANDWAE_!"

Sutradara hampir tersedak saat mendengar suara teriakan di dekatnya. Bukan teriakan dari _dongsaengdeul_nya–ia yang lebih tua dari mereka semua–tapi orang lain. Segera saja menyambar segelas air putih di atas meja dan meneguk hingga habis. Sementara yang lain yang tadi juga terkejut saling berpandangan bingung. Mereka kompak melongokkan kepala untuk melihat apa yang terjadi sehingga menyebabkan seseorang berteriak keras di dalam restaurant yang adalah tempat umum.

Mereka melihat seorang _namja_ berwajah manis dengan kulit seputih susu bertampang cemberut memegang sebuah payung yang tertutup dan seorang _namja _lain di depannya dengan muka menunjukkan rasa bersalah. Sepertinya si _namja_ yang lebih tinggi dari yang membawa payung ingin meminta maaf, namun tak dimaafkan oleh si _namja_ manis. Kemudian _namja_ itu mengarahkan payungnya ke si _namja_ tinggi tepat di perut, matanya menatap tajam. Mereka yang mengintip berdoa dalam hati, semoga si _namja_ manis tak melakukan hal buruk dengan payungnya.

"Kau jahat sekali _hyung_." Kata si _namja_ manis masih dengan tatapan tajam ke arah si _namja_ tinggi yang memberikan tatapan memohon. "Tak akan ku biarkan kau bermimpi indah malam ini." Tegasnya.

Astaga.. Sutradara, Changmin, Ahra dan kru lainnya makin gencar mengucapkan doa dalam hati mereka.

"_Aigoo_~ sampai sebegitunya kah? Kau ini.." menjitak kepala si _namja_ manis. "Baiklah, akan kutemani kau menonton DVD sampai pagi." Katanya.

Tatapan tajam itu hilang, berganti dengan senyum sumringah mengambang di bibir si _namja_ manis yang membuat ia tampak menawan. Astaga! Benarkah jika dia seorang _namja_? Batin berbagai pasang mata yang mengintip. Si _namja_ manis menjauhkan payung yang ujungnya menusuk perut si _namja_ di depan membuat mereka (si pengintip) yang berdoa tadi mencelos. "_Geurae_." Kata si _namja_ manis dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ya sudah, _jja_ _dorawa_." Si _namja_ tinggi merangkulkan tangan di pundak si _namja_ yang lebih pendek kemudian mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki ke arah pintu masuk restaurant.

Habis sudah tontonan gratis. Para pengintip kembali ke posisi semula dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang tertunda, makan.

"_Geunyeneun_ Jaejoong-_ieyo_[itu 'kan Jaejoong]." Kata Changmin bergumam. Si sutradara yang mendengar menganggukkan kepala. "Apa _namja_ tadi pacarnya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Hm.. hubungan sesama pria sudah bukan hal tabu lagi. Apalagi dengan Jaejoong yang memiliki wajah menjurus cantik juga manis. Tak mungkin tak ada yang tertarik. Pasti banyak pria yang langsung menaruh hati pada pemuda itu.

"Kalian mengenalnya?" Ahra bertanya karena melihat gelagat sutradara dan Changmin.

"Yah, kami pernah bertemu dengannya saat melihat proses syuting." Jawab Changmin lalu mengambil daging _bulgogi_ dan memakannya.

"Ah~ _teokpeoki_ _neomu-neomu masittarago_." Suara Yunho terdengar di sela-sela keheningan yang terjadi, sehingga si sutradara, para kru, Changmin dan selebritis lain mengalihkan pandangan pada Yunho yang sibuk mengunyah _teokpeoki_.

Mereka memandang Yunho dengan kening mengerut. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tingkah si _namja_ tampan bermata bak musang itu. Kenapa Yunho memakan makanannya dengan sembarangan begitu? Sampai berserakan di atas meja dan di sekitar mulut.

"_Hyung_, kau 'kan tidak bisa makan makanan pedas.." ceplos Changmin.

**~xXXx~**

Dentuman keras terakhir pertanda berakhirlah penampilan TVXQ di atas panggung M Countdown. Setelah memberikan penghormatan–membungkukkan badan–dua anggota _group_ terkenal ini melangkahkan kaki mereka turun dari panggung dan berjalan ke _backstage_. Peluh tampak di kening dan pelipis wajah mereka, dikarenakan penampilan mereka mengharuskan bernyanyi sambil menari. Saat berpapasan dengan pengisi acara yang lain atau para kru acara, mereka membungkuk memberi salam sekaligus menunjukkan rasa hormat dan kesopanan.

Mereka saling berbincang-bincang ketika berjalan menuju _rest room_ khusus TVXQ. Membicarakan mengenai penampilan mereka tadi dan hal lain. Lorong yang mereka lewati di penuhi oleh banyak orang–maklum saja, banyak sekali artis yang menjadi bintang tamu M Countdown, salah satu acara musik paling popular di Korea Selatan, Seoul.

_Bruk_! Salah satu anggota menubruk seseorang. Otomatis menghentikan langkah juga seorang lagi. Changmin yang menjadi tersangka penabrak segera melihat orang yang ia tubruk yang sedang memegang pundaknya, sepertinya sakit. Changmin langsung membungkukkan badan tanda meminta maaf.

"_Jweisonghamnida_." Katanya menggunakan kata sopan. Membungkukkan badan beberapa kali menunjukkan penyesalannya.

"_Gwenchanayo_.." balas si korban dengan suara lembut–yang adalah seorang _namja_ bertubuh kecil sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Jaejoong-_ssi_?" Changmin tampak kaget.

Si korban mengangkat kepala dan melihat anggota TVXQ itu. Senyumnya makin lebar. "Ah, Changmin-_ssi_. _Annyeonghaseyo_.." sapanya lalu membungkukkan badan sebentar.

"_Neo yogi_?[kau disini]." Ia bertanya karena heran melihat Jaejoong berada di _backstage_. Apa ingin meminta tanda tangan para artis? Termasuk dirinya? Oh, percaya diri sekali.

"_Ne_." Jawab Jaejoong masih tersenyum. Dia terlihat sangat senang. "Aku hanya ingin menemani mereka." Melingkarkan tangan pada lengan seorang _namja_ yang lebih tinggi di sebelanya yang memakai pakaian berwarna krem.

Dua anggota TVXQ mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Jaejoong ke _namja-namja_ berjumlah tiga orang yang berdiri berjejer di dekat dinding. Ketiga _namja_ itu membungkukkan sedikit badan sebagai salam dan di balas anggukan kepala oleh Changmin serta satu anggota TVXQ yang lain. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong bergelayut manja pada salah satu dari ketiga _namja_ di depannya, menatap sinis _namja_ itu. Entah, dia agak risih melihatnya. Apalagi kemesraan yang mereka tunjukkan di tempat umum begini, layaknya pasangan kekasih dan dia tak suka.

"Perkenalkan.. mereka adalah JYJ. Malam ini adalah malam debut mereka." Kata Jaejoong dengan wajah cerah.

"_Jincayo_?" serobot Changmin.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, _urineun_ JYJ _imnida_." Ujar ketiga _namja_ ini bersamaan.

"Kim Jaeyoon _imnida_."

"Park Yoochun_ imnida_."

"Kim Junsu _imnida_."

Ketiga anggota JYJ memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing sambil membungkukkan badan. Changmin juga menanggapinya dengan membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum bersahabat–kecuali Yunho yang memajang wajah datar–karena mendapat _dongsaeng_ baru.

"_Neo_ _namjachingu_?"

**Jleg**! Yunho langsung melihat ke arah si pemberi pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk Jaejoong, Changmin. _Namja_ itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Yoochun kemudian melambaikan tangan menyatakan 'tidak' menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Tapi, _namja_ berperawakan kekanakan itu malah memamerkan senyum menggoda Jaejoong yang menjadi objek perhatian saat ini.

"_Aniya_. Yoochun adalah _sunbae_ku sewaktu SMA dulu. _Namjachingu aniyo_." Bantah Jaejoong dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

"_Ne_, kami tidak berpacaran. Jaejoong sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri." Sambung Yoochun mendapat dukungan–anggukan kepala dari dua anggota JYJ.

Changmin menganggukkan kepala. "_Arraseo_.." senyumnya belum pudar.

"Baiklah, _hyungdeul_ kami duluan karena sebentar lagi JYJ akan tampil." Pamit Jaejoong mewakili anggota JYJ–bak seorang _manager_–membungkukkan sedikit badan. Melihat Changmin yang tersenyum manis Jaejoong dan JYJ pun berlalu berjalan meninggalkan TVXQ.

"Ternyata bukan pacarnya." Gumam Changmin. Diikuti lirikan sinis pria di sampingnya yang tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata. "Padahal kemarin mereka terlihat mesra sekali." Ia mengingat dimana melihat Jaejoong dan _namja_ bernama Yoochun anggota JYJ bertengkar di restaurant yang mereka kunjungi.

Setelahnya mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah yang tertunda dan obrolan yang terhenti. Bila Changmin diam, giliran Yunho yang mengembangkan senyum. Entah apa maksud dari senyum itu, tak ada yang memperhatikan. Dalam benaknya, Yunho mulai memikirkan sesuatu.

**~xXXx~**

JYJ telah selesai tampil–menyanyikan _single_ mereka yang berjudul _Get Out_. Yeah, di penampilan pertama–debut–cukup banyak mencuri perhatian dari penonton yang rata-rata adalah remaja. Para anggotanya sungguh senang, sebab ini pertama kali mereka tampil di suatu acara musik terkenal Seoul. Sebelumnya mereka hanya _perfom_ di acara-acara yang bisa dibilang tidak besar dan biasa saja. Walau dari situ sudah mendapat banyak perhatian, tapi ini hal yang paling luar biasa yang mereka rasakan. Ditonton oleh banyak orang dan di soraki, rasanya menakjubkan.

Jaejoong yang berdiri di _backstage_ tak kalah gembira. Dia asik melompat-lompat seperti kangguru dan bersorak mengganggu para kru yang bekerja di belakang panggung, namun mereka sudah terbiasa dengan reaksi semacam ini. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menyentuh pundak Jaejoong dari belakang yang sontak membuatnya berhenti melompat dan memutar tubuh. Seorang _namja_ yang kelihatannya salah satu kru acara menatapnya dengan muka datar. Astaga.. apa karena reaksinya yang berlebihan?

Dahinya mengernyit ketika _namja_ di depannya memberikan secarik kertas berlipat kepadanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong langsung menerima dan membiarkan _namja_ yang memberi ia kertas itu berlalu tanpa sempat mengucapkan terima kasih. Mungkin karena tuntutan pekerjaan yang tidak memberi kelonggaran waktu. Jaejoong melembari kertas yang ia pegang dan membaca sederet kalimat yang tertulis di sana. Tulisan tangan yang tak ia kenali.

_Pyongyang_, 15.00 p.m KST.

_Green tosca_.

_Gidarilkeyo_~

Kepala Jaejoong sedikit miring. "_Ige mwoya_?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. _Green tosca_? Dia tahu itu warna hijau, tapi maksudnya apa yang berwarna hijau? _Pyongyang_? Salah satu taman di Seoul. 15.00 p.m KST, menunjukkan waktu. Siapa yang mengirimi pesan singkat aneh begini? Pikirnya. Kenapa tak mengatakan langsung? Tak perlu membuat pesan yang membingungkan. Jaejoong me_pout_kan bibirnya lalu menengadahkan kepala melihat ke sekitar, barang kali menemukan orang yang memberinya pesan.

Nihil, tentu saja. Bahkan dia tak tahu siapa yang mengirimi pesan kertas. Tak tertulis nama. Tak mau pusing, Jaejoong memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam saku celana. Dia kembali melihat _namja_-_namja_ yang berdiri di panggung sana dengan muka gembira yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan. Sudah lama menunggu agar para _namja_ yang telah ia anggap keluarganya itu cepat debut dan inilah waktunya.

**~xXXx~**

"_Eodiga_?" Tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong yang terlihat sedang bersiap-siap–menyisir rambut, setelah sebelumnya memasukkan payung ke dalam tas dan memasangkan sepatu _ketts_ di kakinya.

"_Pyongyang_." Jawab Jaejoong yang fokus menata rambut serta memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Untuk apa? Ini sudah sore dan di luar mendung." Kata Yoochun _possessive_ pada _namja_ yang ia anggap adik itu, sebab mereka memang sudah saling mengenal semenjak duduk di bangku SMA. Ditambah dulu rumah mereka berdekatan dan kedua orang tua yang berteman akrab.

Jaejoong menjulurkan lidah pada Yoochun. "_Pamal_[rahasia]. _Hyung_ tidak perlu tahu." Balasnya. Dia sudah selesai berdandan(?) kemudian menyampirkan tas selempang di bahunya. "_Kkalkeyo_."

"_Joshimae_ Joong_ie_." Seru Jaeyoon dan Junsu hampir bersamaan. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepala dan keluar dari ruang JYJ latihan yang sering ia kunjungi, termasuk hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awan hitam berkumpul menutup matahari yang bersinar menciptakan suasana cukup kelam. Hawanya pun mendingin akibat angin yang berhembus. Orang-orang yang berkeliaran di sekitar taman mulai berkurang karena cuaca yang memburuk. Dalam hati dia berdoa, semoga saja tidak turun hujan–sebab, pasti rencananya akan gagal total. Sial sekali, dia juga lupa membawa _jacket_ atau pakaian tebal lain untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan menunjukkan pukul tiga sore kurang lima belas menit. Ah, dia datang terlalu cepat.

Yunho menghembuskan napas yang kemudian memunculkan uap. Semakin dingin. Sepertinya alam tak mengijinkan ia mewujudkan rencana yang ia susun dalam waktu lima menit kemarin. Tapi.. memang sekarang ini musim hujan, jadi tak bisa menyalahkan alam juga. Dia pun tak bisa memprediksi kapan akan turun hujan, kapan langit cerah dan sebagainya. Menyapu seluruh taman dengan pandangan, tak melihat ada satu manusiapun berada di sekitarnya. Dia sendirian di _Pyongyang_ ini.

Sebulir air jatuh tepat di atas hidung mancungnya. Yunho mengusap. Pertanda bahwa hujan akan benar-benar turun. Haah.. mungkin memang bukan waktu yang tepat, pikirnya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, air hujan pun turun dengan deras. Dalam sekejap Yunho basah kuyup di buatnya, namun ia enggan untuk beranjak dari bangku panjang yang ia duduki. Malah dia membiarkan hujan terus menyirami dirinya. Tak apalah, dia juga tak akan langsung sakit jika hujan-hujanan begini.

Satu hal yang di syukurinya, dia tak membawa ponsel. Alat komunikasi itu tentu langsung rusak bila terkena air. Tapi sekaligus menyesal karena tak bisa menghubungi siapapun saat ini. Benar-benar sial, _eoh_? Mungkin bukan hari baik untuknya. Sekali lagi Yunho menghela napas. Waktu yang ia janjikan adalah jam tiga sore, lima menit lagi tepat jam tiga, namun ia yakin pastinya orang yang ia tunggu tak akan datang karena hujan. Ah ya sudahlah, dia tak mau berharap lebih.

Aneh, kenapa sekarang Yunho tak merasakan air hujan mengenai tubuhnya? Sementara hujan masih mengguyur kota Seoul dengan deras. Refleks mengangkat kepala dan melihat ke atas. Sebuah benda melengkung ke bawah berada di atas kepalanya dan seraut wajah terlihat olehnya. Buru-buru Yunho bergerak merubah posisi menyamping dan memperhatikan _namja_ yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kalau kau sakit bisa berbahaya." Katanya.

"_Neo wasseo_?[kau datang]." Tanya Yunho seperti orang bodoh tak mengindahkan perkataan barusan. Dia tak menyangka orang yang ia tunggu benar-benar muncul dan sekarang sedang memayungi, melindungi dirinya dari air hujan yang terus turun.

"_Green tosca_ adalah warna pakaianmu? Huh, ku pikir apa. Kau yang memintaku datang kemari. _Museun muriya_?[ada apa]." Jaejoong juga menghiraukan pertanyaan Yunho.

**~xXXx~**

"Haaahh.. nikmatnyaa~" ucap Jaejoong dengan muka penuh kelegaan setelah menyeruput teh hangat miliknya. Meletakkan cangkir miliknya ke atas meja sambil meresapi rasa teh yang tertinggal di lidah. "Minum minuman hangat saat dingin begini memang nikmat." Lanjutnya.

"_Ne_~" sahut Yunho yang juga baru saja menyesap _moccacino_ miliknya dengan gerakan ala bangsawan.

Hujan sudah tak terlalu deras, menyisakan gerimis yang tetap saja membawa hawa dingin. Kini Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk berdampingan di depan sebuah café dekat _Pyongyang_, taman tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Yunho pun telah berganti pakaian. Tak mungkin ia mengenakan pakaian basah terlalu lama, maka Jaejoong memaksa membeli satu stel pakaian di toko terdekat.

"Oh ya, Yunho-_ssi_." Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho. "Jadi kau yang mengirimiku pesan kertas itu?"

Yunho tersenyum kikuk dan menganggukkan kepala. "Ye.."

"Kenapa tak langsung menemuiku? Kau membuatku pusing. Tak menuliskan namamu. Lagipula kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku di taman?" cerocos Jaejoong tak memperdulikan bagaimana wajah Yunho sekarang. Pipinya agak memerah sebab Jaejoong yang terlalu gamblang menyebutkan apa yang ia lakukan kemarin.

"Aku.. aku tak sempat. Kau tahu sendirilah, jadwal TVXQ sangat padat." Balas Yunho berdalih.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepala sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada cangkir teh di hadapannya. "_Arraseo_."

Hening. Jaejoong sibuk memperhatikan permukaan tehnya yang tenang sedangkan Yunho tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia bicarakan dengan _namja_ di sebelahnya. Ia memang sukar menemukan topik pembicaraan bila lawan bicaranya adalah bukan seseorang yang dekat atau baru kenal. Tapi, kemudian Yunho kembali melayangkan pandangan pada Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-_ssi_.." panggilnya. _Namja_ di sebelahnya menoleh. "Maukah kau menjadi temanku?"

"_Ne_?" Jaejoong tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. Aneh sekali bertanya 'maukah menjadi teman'-nya. _Namja_ ini terdiam sebentar sambil memperhatikan Yunho intens. Senyum tulus terukir di bibirnya. "Kita memang sudah berteman."

"_Nde_?"

Jaejoong menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya. "_Uri_ _chingu-ya_." Tegasnya.

Menatap jari kelingking Jaejoong yang mengacung ke arahnya. Biasanya jari kelingking pertanda sebuah perjanjian, pikirnya. Biarpun bingung, Yunho menautkan juga jari kelingkingnya yang panjang di jari kelingking Jaejoong.

"_Chingu_." Kata Jaejoong.

"_Chingu_." Sahut Yunho.

Keduanya memamerkan senyuman tulus masing-masing. Yunho merasa sangat senang, terlebih Jaejoong yang tak menyangka akan bisa bertautan jari kelingking dengan seorang _idol star_. Setelahnya mereka melepaskan tautan jari mereka dan kembali memegang gelas masing-masing lalu meminum isinya. Suasana yang dingin ini menjadi hangat. Bukan cuma karena minuman yang mereka minum, tetapi juga karena perasaan senang di hati keduanya yang lebih menghangatkan diri mereka.

Sementara mereka asik menikmati minuman hangat yang mereka pesan dari café, payung yang sengaja Jaejoong biarkan terbuka yang ia letakkan di dekat bangku di sebelahnya bergerak-gerak sedikit karena tertiup angin. Payung yang mempertemukan mereka di kala hari hujan.

_**The END**_

**a/n : **Alur cerita jauh berbeda dengan judulnya.. heu heu *gigit tangan Chwang*

Silahkan cerca aku untuk ini -,-

Entahlah.. ini ceritanya muncul di kepalaku pas dengerin lagunya BoA – My Only One pas hari hujan, tapi nyelesein FFnya dengerin lagu Super Junior K.R.Y – Promise You #nggak konsisten

Tapi ya sudahlah. Semoga semuanya terhibuuuurrr^^

Untuk tuan Kim Jaeyoon. Ha ha sebenarnya dia anggota Twilight, Cuma aku nggak tahu marganya, _so_ sesuka ku ngasih marga. Untuk keperluan FF aja. Kalo Jejung yang anggota JYJ ntar nggak nyambung ceritanya he he

_Review pleaseee_~~~


End file.
